goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Erika Adventures: Makron's Revenge (video game)
'''Erika Adventures: Makron's Revenge '''is a 2014 first-person shooter derived from an id Software game, Quake IV. This game revolves around Coulden Pettit (later known as RoboFrank) setting on a mission to prevent the demonic and the Strogg invasion from happening, otherwise it'll be like the prequel to an another id Software game, Enemy Territory: Quake Wars. It was available for the PS3, PS4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PC, Nintendo 3DS and 2DS, and Wii U. Plot At the very start of the game, Coulden chases Gage all around the city for stealing the hand clapper toy. Coulden obtains it a few times, and as days pass, the demonic invasion prepares to launch an assault on Earth. The demons do so, and Coulden's first weapon was his Railgun. The grenade blows Coulden away, and was mortally wounded, being taken and transformed into a cyborg police officer as "RoboFrank", by Omni Consumer Products (OCP). In response to RoboFrank's presence, Erika's evil doppelganger Eriko attacks RoboFrank while on the way to the Black Mesa Research Facility. Eriko ultimately got defeated thanks to Cola Boy's giant Coca-Cola missile. At Black Mesa, he obtains a few weapons ranging from pistols to shotguns to MP5s to even nailguns. RoboFrank founded the slipgate, and reaches Stroggos, at the cost of losing all of his weapons. He re-obtains his railgun and that, combined with his shoulder-mounted rifle, makes him a deadly threat to the Strogg, even outwitting some of the heaviest Strogg units like Stream Protectors (although they're not featured in the film due to not having a human form). RoboFrank finally founds the Tetranode, and the only way to destroy it is to shut down the coolant system. It worked, but he finds himself being attacked by the Tetranode Guardian, and the film's antagonist Makron, leading to his incarceration on Aranos, inside the Strogg Citadel. RoboFrank manages to break out of his cell, and fights his way to the Makron's office, which was directly attatched to a very large slipgate for his invasion forces to invade Earth to make Enemy Territory: Quake Wars happen in real-life in the real world. He fights the Makron, but he and his right-hand man, Mr. Grunt, escape to Earth via a slipgate, and the invasion starts. To his dismay, RoboFrank chases the Makron, and was hot on his trails. Seeing this war, it is like something like the Future War scene from all Terminator films except for Terminator: Salvation. He crushed entire regiments of Stroggs and "corrupted" Terminators, typically Terminators being re-programmed by the Strogg to only serve for the Makron. RoboFrank confronts Makron again, but this time, he's in his massive exoskeleton called "Jorg", and Mr. Grunt was accompanied/aided by a squad of Light Tanks. After a miniboss fight with Mr. Grunt, RoboFrank battles the Makron and the Jorg exoskeleton. After a long and difficult boss battle with the Makron, RoboFrank finally defeats him, leaving the Strogg forces in disarray and retreat back into their homeworld. With the Strogg invasion stalled, he was hailed as a hero by everybody, including his friends. He returns his role as a police officer, and finds out that Theory T, revived as Puf Nelsen, threw a grenade at him, feeling traumatized. Further evidence that McJaeger, the creator of the Goliath and senior officer in OCP, works with Puf Nelsen. Due to his mysterious Directive 4 installed to him, he's unable to arrest him, getting himself badly damaged by the Goliath, as well as the remaining "corrupt" Terminators, hinting that they're capable of independent thought and never rely on the Makron, vowing revenge over their leader's death. He was rescued by his friends, but was tracked down by the "corrupt" Terminators. After destroying the entire evil Terminator platoon, he makes a final controntation with McJaeger by showing him a video about his intention of getting rid of RoboFrank.The "Muscular Man" fires McJaeger, making his 4th directive turn off and gets to arrest him, since he's no longer an OCP employee. The game ends with RoboFrank answering "Coulden", and the RoboCop theme was heard in the credits. See also *Erika Adventures: Makron's Revenge Category:Video Games Category:Doom games in GoAnimate Category:Quake games in GoAnimate Category:Half-Life games in GoAnimate